


Art: DoomCio

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Arte - Freeform, BL, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Doomcio, Drawing, English, Español, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, akande x lucio, dibujo, doomfist x lucio, lucio x akande, lucio x doomfist, my art
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Aquí estaré publicando mis dibujos DoomCio UwU <3 <3 <3----------------------------Here I will be publishing my DoomCio drawings UwU <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 13





	1. Amor Prohibido /  Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Se que los dibujos se podrán ver algo saturados, pero me estoy esforzando y sigo practicando y aprendiendo por mi cuenta :,v
> 
> Espero les guste UwU
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> I know that the drawings can see saturated, but I am trying hard and I keep practicing and learning on my own :,v
> 
> I hope you like it UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es como mi tercer o cuarto dibujo terminado en digital :,D
> 
> \----------------------------  
> This is like my third or fourth digital finished drawing :,D


	2. Que Paliza! / What a Beating!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio toco donde no era y vaya paliza que le dieron XD
> 
> El Doomfist no se anda con mmds :v
> 
> \-------------------------------------  
> Lúcio touched the wrong area and was beaten XD
> 
> The Doomfist don't play silly games :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Yo habría hecho lo mismo que la ranita alv 7w7
> 
> \-------------------------------  
> .....I would have done the same as the little frog 7w7


	3. Healing Doomfist / Small Lúcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be fine UwU


End file.
